


cause in a sky full of stars, i think i saw you

by dolliedear



Series: The wheel breaks the butterfly. every tear, a waterfall. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: College, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, bajan rlly out here being a drunk dumbass, but captainmerome is..... there..., college parties wooo, mainly captainbenja, soft babiez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliedear/pseuds/dolliedear
Summary: Bajan gets drunk and Sparklez is a good boyfriend.





	cause in a sky full of stars, i think i saw you

**Author's Note:**

> am stuck in 2014 but this kinda slaps ngl

Locating your wasted boyfriend isn't a hard task, believe it or not. It only took Sparklez a handful of minutes to find said wasted boyfriend. He was sitting on the couch with their other boyfriend, Jerome, with his head laid lazily on the bacca's shoulder, eyes droopy. Sparklez slid into the small sitting space next to Bajan, tapping his arm with two fingers.

Half-lidded eyes met his as he spoke, "Hey, baby. You ready to go?"

Bajan responded with a small, slow nod. Which was followed by him trying to stand but losing balance, almost landing completely on Jerome's lap. Jerome looked at his boyfriend than darting his eyes to Sparklez's with a confused look.

"I'm taking him home, if that's okay with you," Sparklez wrapped his arms around Bajan and lifted him with ease.

"Ah, yeah. That's fine with me, I'll make sure I'm still sober enough to drive."

Sparklez smiled and lent down, pecking Jerome's lips quickly before saying his goodbyes. The trip to his car was quite the walk though, seeing as the parking lot to where the party was being held was already packed when they had arrived. Making it to his car, Sparklez swung the passenger side open, slipping Bajan into the passenger seat and inspecting the stain of liquid on his shirt. He undressed his boyfriend's top half, earning a giggle from the drunk young adult.

"Are we gonna do what I think we're gonna do?" Bajan's words were spoken slow, letting himself not stumble over the question.

"No, you're far too drunk," Sparklez stated as he covered Bajan with his own jacket.

-

Bajan doesn't remember when they got to their apartment or having been pulled from his seat onto the warmth of his boyfriend's body. Sparklez smelled of apple pie with a hint of the smells from the party, but Bajan just snuggled into his back, placing an affectionate kiss on the side of his boyfriend's neck. He was barely aware of being moved into the familiar space and onto the comfortable space of his bed, slowly opening his eyes to see that his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. 

He took a moment to speak, his head dizzy, "Sparklez?"

"In the kitchen, getting water for you."

Bajan softly hummed his acknowledgment, waiting until Sparklez came back. It wasn't even a minute before said boyfriend entered the room with a small glass of water.

"Here ya go," Sparklez sat on the edge of the bed, giving the cup to Bajan's outstretched hand.

He croaked out a muffled_ thank you _before drinking the water, letting the cup be taken from his loose grip and being set on the nightstand. Sparklez got into bed and cuddled his boyfriend's back with a small kiss to his cheek. Bajan fell asleep quickly after.

-

Jerome entered the small apartment, check his phone for the time, seeing it just shy of two. He slipped his shoes off and went to the bedroom, seeing the sight of Sparklez watching some children's movie with Bajan asleep.

"Hey, party animal, party die down?"

"Nah, just wanted to get back to my lovely boyfriends. Parties are no fun without a drunken Bajan there," Jerome chuckled, slipping into bed with the pair.

"Ah, well. I'm watching _Brave_,if you want to join."

"I'm up for that, yeah."

A kiss was planted on his hand, earning a smile from the bacca.

"That was kinda gay, dude."

"Shut up, I adore you."


End file.
